The Statistics Core, Core C (from the Division of Biomathematics, Department of Molecular and Experimental Medicine, The Scripps Research Institute), will provide support to the Program Project in areas of experimental design, statistical computation, statistical genetics and genomics, presentation of experimental findings, and preparation of manuscripts and reports. In particular, the Statistics Core will apply or develop procedures for study design and data analysis, as well as mathematical modeling and simulation, for the Program Project. The Statistics Core will be closely involved in the aims of each of the proposed projects of this application. Members of the Statistics Core will provide consultation to all of the Program Project investigators, will participate in data analysis and provide interpretation of results, and will collaborate in reporting research findings.